Active noise control (“ANC”), often referred to as “active noise cancellation”, has been implemented in vehicles to reduce engine noise and other undesirable noises heard by vehicle occupants. However, such vehicular ANC systems have suffered several shortfalls. For instance, the interior of the vehicle creates a complex acoustic cavity in which audible signals, i.e., sounds, are perceived differently depending on the location. As such, the attempts at noise cancellation are typically more generic in nature, attempting to satisfy either one typical occupant or all occupants, regardless of the actual number of occupants and their positions in the vehicle. As a result, ANC in vehicles is often limited to very low frequencies, e.g., frequencies under 150 Hz.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide noise cancellation that is customized for the current occupants of the vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to provide noise cancellation at frequencies greater than 150 Hz. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.